Somthing's Going On
by Anamin
Summary: Cam slapped House across the face.' House kisses Cam. What the hell is going on here? I don't even know. Read and find out.


_A/N:_ _This was written the Monday night before Role Model aired and has nothing to do with it or anything, matter of fact._

Cam walked up to House and slapped him across the face. She had had enough; the rude comments, the looks, the stares, the second guessing and the disrespect. She was fed up. He was a male chauvinist pig. She couldn't believe she actually _saw_ something in him. She was all for good causes, but House was anything but good. He could be moody, he could be correct, he could be guiding, teasing, hinting. She seriously doubted if he could be a feeling creature. Perhaps he could be a thinking creature, but that was all. He had turned her down outright. She should have gone with that, she should have left well enough alone.

Cameron walked very fast down the hallway, out of the hospital and strait to her car. It was there she finally sat and thought about the consequences of her actions. House had really gone too far, she just didn't want to hear it, his behavior on a good day is inexcusable and there was no reason why she should have to put up with it. She should have known as soon as she spilled the beans to Chase that this relationship would be a stillbirth. How could she possibly have thought that House held some sort of key to her future or her happiness? She was a fool. Having admonished herself thoroughly, she finally put the keys in the ignition and went home. She had no future back at the hospital now so there was no reason to go back ever. She hoped Cuddy would have a field day with the paperwork. Oooh, Cuddy. Cuddy was the only thing second to House she couldn't stand. Why should they have to do clinic hours because of House? None of it made any sense. If House was a male chauvinist pig, than Cuddy was the female version of that. They'd even been lovers. Cam shivered. It disgusted her; his whole behavior disgusted her. Cameron was always doing what was right for others; well it's about damn time she did something for herself.

Suddenly her pager went off. She looked at the number. It puzzled her, she shouldn't be getting any pages now. What just happened was going to spread through the hospital like wildfire, especially with Chase's big mouth. Quickly she dialed Foreman's cell phone. He'd been at the very least mildly teasing, and was taking her feelings if not seriously, with a tone that wasn't at all disapproving.

"Foreman," came the answer.

"Foreman, you know who this is, you just paged me."

"No, I didn't, but smooth work with the boss. You think you still have a job? I think that could _be_ your job; whenever House needs it, to slap him around a little."

"You are a sadistic S.O.B. you know that? So if you didn't page who did?"

"I did."

Standing in the doorway, cane present and all was House himself the doer of the deed, bastarde extraordinaire. His blue eyes were like lasers, moving around the room, and taking everything in. Cameron dropped the receiver out of shock. _The nerve!_ He followed her? Of course she didn't make it particularly difficult and she didn't live _that_ far away from the hospital.

"You sick sonofabitch!" Cameron practically roared. "You followed me?" She felt like her eyes were going to come out of her head. Her whole body was on fire, she was shaking with rage.

House merely walked over to the receiver past Cameron and replaced it on the hook. The line had suddenly become vacant. If Foreman knew what was good for him, he wouldn't start spreading any rumors.

"I needed to make sure you wouldn't go anywhere when I made my entrance." Came the sarcastic reply.

"So you came here? To my place of refuge, my sanctuary away from you and your snide remarks, away from your rejection? You had better leave. I own a gun, and I've been to the shooting range."

"Allison-" House had begun in a calm tone.

"You have NO right to use my first name!"

House, not knowing how to get his point across hobbled across the room until he was a breath away from Cameron, studied her beautiful face for the fraction of a second it took to decide where best to fasten his lips to hers.

It worked. House was in. Cameron melted like so much butter left in the sun for days on end. The heat was no less intense. House worked her over thoroughly, and pulled away while he was still able to stop himself. He let his face hover near hers as he spoke. It was a miracle they wee both still upright. For Cameron's part her knees had given away from the first touch, which left House to support two people on one good leg, okay maybe a leg and a half.

"Now as I was saying, with emotions like that, all bubbling beneath the surface, there must be some passion to go with it. Apparently, I was right." Cameron had ceased to listen; instead she watched his face as he spoke. He could be incredibly animated. She was mesmerized. What the hell just happened? Suddenly, she found it incredibly difficult not to want to cuddle up next to the presence that was keeping her standing. House watched her watching him. Is this what happened when Superman kisses Lois Lane? House cleared his throat.

"I said like always I'm a good looking bloke, and I'm always right." House repeated himself.

"Normally I'd say you wouldn't have a leg to stand on, but, things being what they are. . ." Cam trailed off. Cam shook her head and broke from House's embrace. She walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"No, it's not that easy," she found her resolve on the couch cushions. "You can't just apologize with a single, if mind-blowing, kiss. It just doesn't work that way."

"Funny it's always worked in the past."

Cameron made no move to be a hostess and offer House a seat or a drink. He wasn't a guest. He was an unwelcome interloper into her thoughts and her home. She wasn't going to forget that no matter how contrite he seemed.

"Look, I realize that you're trying to be strong and stick to your inner resolve, however, I don't see how that's going to help either one of us."

"What do you care? What's in it for you doctor?" was Cam's bitter reply.

"I see why you're acting the way you are, and by all rights it's logical behavior. But I need to tell you why I did what I did and there's a long list."

"Why? There is no rhyme or reason to much of what you do, why should this be any different?"

"I've got Cuddy and Volger breathing down my neck and my job is on the line, not that I care. I can't lead on to let them know that I even think of you. Do you think I want someone to come in here and fuck with the way things work? No, I'm complacent. I hate change, and the clinic, I even mildly dislike Chase. But you, you are my weakness; even more so than my Goddamn leg. If Cuddy and Volger find that out, you're toast. Less than toast, and since both you and Foreman get results and are good doctors, I had to at least let them think I thought you were less than perfect."

Cameron thought about this. The more she thought about it, the more it sounded like excuses to her, and she wasn't about to give him any quarter.

"That's all well and good, but you know what? You were not up front with me about this. Why not have our own little conspiracy on top of all the ones you've already got going down? You couldn't confide in me, or trust me, or at least acknowledge how I felt? I mean God damn it House, you belittle me every day in front of the guys and disrespect me. I even think you take me a little for granted. Do you have any concept of what it's like being a woman working in a man's world? No. You need to get over yourself and your leg and move on. I don't care what the hell your reasons are. I'm through with you and this entire state. I'm leaving."

"You won't."

"Watch me."

"No, I mean you won't. Everything you know and love is right here, and you hate change as much as I do, more if I recall."

"It doesn't matter House, it doesn't matter in the least, I'll move and readjust and hell maybe I'll find myself another cripple!"

Inwardly, House winced. He _had_ come over here to apologize. Clearly she wasn't ready for it. She'd come around eventually, he was sure of it, she just needed time, and from what he could divine from the kiss, it shouldn't take too long. He got up and left without another word. There was no need to assure Cameron what he knew and he would be repeating himself anyway. She wasn't going anywhere, of that, he was certain. He closed the door gently behind him.

Cameron fumed. How dare he? He kissed her. So what? But what a kiss. She raged on. She got up and made herself a drink. It wasn't the first time after being in the presence of Dr. Gregory House that Dr. Allison Cameron needed a drink herself. She didn't know what she was dealing with. She was already so attached to House. She was bluffing, but she had to make him believe now. She had to make him believe that she was really going to leave. Or something. It was getting late. She kept thinking about the kiss. She wanted to be with him so badly, but that wasn't ever going to be possible was it? House didn't even like himself, he had to deal with what was bothering him first before he could even take the next step in a personal relationship of any kind. She couldn't even classify House as a friend. He was her boss, that was the long and the short of it. She could still feel the stubble of his beard, and his arms around her, the length of his body pressed close against hers. Her cheeks began to burn. She wasn't sure now if it was from the alcohol or the memory. Good going Cameron. Now you're back at square one. Without House, there would never be any home or sense of home. There was no way that Cameron could simply give up her addiction to House's little attentions and his mere presence. She loved his voice, his eyes, the way his beard was just so. . . scruffy and all. She poured herself a second drink and while she sipped her thoughts only got sappier. All she had to do was accept his 'apology'. Cameron got up and changed into her silk nightgown. She'd think more about this in the morning.

_A/N: So? What did ya think? Review if you want more, I may or may not continue._


End file.
